gtafandomcom-20200222-history
My Room Online
My Room Online is a social networking site accessible in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V at their website myroomonline.net. It is a parody of social networking site MySpace. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' MyRoom's main page directs to several people's profiles, much like the "Cool New People" feature on MySpace. Each profile is a satire of a stereotypical MySpace and Facebook user around the time of the late 2000s. Users hUnybUn 167 *A teenage girl who writes by capitalizing random letters and using it in bright, tacky colours. She is an aspiring model, usually doing borderline sexual favors in exchange for gifts. Her interests include partying and "celebs". Her friends are mostly like-minded young girls who also comment on her profile in the same manner. damagedwisd0m *An obese high school girl with low self-esteem. She is an outcast at school, gets cruelly teased by her more popular classmates, and instead prides herself as an intellectual. Her profile states that she lives in Montgomery, San Andreas. blackfrost5 *A moody college student who recently lost his girlfriend. He writes poetry about how he is misunderstood, suicidal and in an alternate universe. He eventually calls himself the most boring man on MyRoom. flaptickler *A man who mostly just gives positive reviews of his sex doll. He comments that it resembles pop singer Samantha Muldoon. He also likes guns and shows violence misogyny. He claims to drive an ice cream truck and personally admits that he's really creepy. On his profile it states that he lives in Fort Carson, San Andreas. ravenvamp11 *A pale, depressed high school girl whose real name is Debbie, but who calls herself "Octavia, Dark Countess of the Nosferatu". She is indulged in vampire phenomena. In particular, she discusses sucking on the open wounds of her boyfriend, "Dunkan the Morbid", as a means of vampire enactment, but warns about the possibility of an STD (in addition to both of them being sexually active). She has also sacrificed a hamster with Dunkan, and has used her menstrual blood to paint "sadistic sexual fantasies", which convinced her mother to send her to therapy. She is dangerously anorexic, weighing just 82 pounds and having had at least one heart attack as a result. Later on, Dunkan offers to kill her parents after she gets into a fight with them. Just as she is writing about this on her page, the police bust in to arrest her, and admits to regretting everything she said on her profile. xtrajuicychick69 *Used by a pedophile out of a warehouse in Bohan, posing as a "16 I meant 18" attractive young girl who talks extensively about her burning desire to have sex with young boys. One MyRoom user confirms that it is a dirty old man, and that he was asked to change his diaper, while "Lil Francis", under a different profile name but more than likely pimpdog1620 ''below, was fooled and planned to meet the girl. ''eddielowfilthslayer *Used by Eddie Low, a serial killer that Niko has the chance of randomly meeting in person. He has zero friends. He mostly documents about his crime spree. pimpdog1620 *The profile of Francis "Lil Frankie" Ferguson, an upper-class white male who tries unnaturally to blend in with African-American street gang culture. He is the son of an extremely wealthy banker in Algonquin, who outwardly expresses that he wishes he weren't rich or white. He also dramatizes the death of his dog Fluffy, just as a street gang would mourn a friend who was killed. His mother comments on his profile saying she "didn't spend $15,000 a year on your education for you to speak like this", hoping her husband doesn't find out, and that she would consider buying him a new dog. In a report on Weazel News, millions of sex offenders have accounts. An old woman states that the site should be shut down; her profile has a picture of herself taking a sponge bath and "no one wants to be her friend". A younger girl states that she has 10,000 "best" friends "who are actually strangers who stalk her". In an email from Marnie Allen to Niko Bellic, she mistakenly names the site myroom.com, which doesn't exist in the game. Aside from each person's profiles, there are other stereotypes drawn from MySpace and Facebook such as cyberstalking, people's need for other people to comment on their pictures, attention seeking, and dating website spam disguised as women's comments. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' By 2013, My Room Online has completely fallen out of style in the public's eye. No one uses MyRoom anymore, thanks to the introduction of Lifeinvader, and has become, in their own words, a "Ghost town of the internet" and is being forced to sell its domain name. This is an obvious parody of how MySpace gradually became less popular and eventually became deserted after Facebook emerged. Known Users in GTA IV *Chan Jaoming *Eddie Low *Marnie Allen *Hsin Jaoming *Zhou Ming *Melanie Mallard Gallery MyRoomOnline-GTAV-Main1.png|Website in GTA V. MyRoomOnline-GTAV-Main2.png|Website in GTA V. Trivia * It was mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars by Chan Jaoming, in the last cutscene of the mission "Whack the Racers". He suggests he would post his victory on myroomonline. See also *www.friendswithoutfaces.net - A Friendster and Facebook parody de:MyRoomOnline.net es:Myroomonline.net pl:Myroomonline.net Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Social networking